


wisest girl I knew

by wintercreek



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella always knew more about what was going on than Ray did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wisest girl I knew

Stella always knew more about what was going on than Ray did. She knew that before he admitted it, but she couldn't deny a certain pleasure in getting credit where credit was due.

She saw him falling for her, back when they were kids, and when Ray was still trying desperately to woo her in his clumsy way she quietly watched herself melt. And although it's a cliché, and Stella hates a cliché, she can't deny that she saw the end coming, too.

Things are weird with Ray, now. Stella's not sure why until that awful Christmas. The mountie, Fraser, gets himself beaten up by Warfield's goons, and Ray rises to the occasion, and Stella — Stella _gets it_. Doesn't see how she's missed it for so long.

Years on, Stella will watch Ray and Ben get married, will make a toast at the reception and tell the story of the moment she figured it out. She'll dance with Ray for old times' sake. Just before she sends him back to his husband, she'll whisper, "You got it really right this time, Ray. This one's forever."

He'll grin at her, eyes crinkled with sincerity, and say, "Coming from the wisest girl I ever knew, that's good news. Thanks, Stel." Then he'll kiss her cheek, and Stella will wonder what wisdom couldn't teach her.


End file.
